


Anything But Obvious

by elcholl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: Юрию Плисецкому легче умереть, чем жить обычной жизнью.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything But Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223979) by [Tessa on Ice (tessacrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessacrowley/pseuds/Tessa%20on%20Ice). 
  * A translation of [Anything But Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223979) by [Tessa on Ice (tessacrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessacrowley/pseuds/Tessa%20on%20Ice). 



Ему было пять лет, когда он впервые оказался на льду и сделал свои первые скользящие шаги. Тогда его мир изменился.

— Мама, мама!

— Хм? — ответила она, — Юрий, осторожно!

Она была в ужасе, но Юра не мог понять, как кто-то может испугаться этого. Он начал скользить по замерзшему озеру, а его теплое дыхание, превращаясь в пар, следовало точно за ним. Катаясь, он не заметил как его ноги начали разъезжаться, и он потерял баланс, с глухим звуком попадая на корку льда. Однако, поднявшись, он с новым приливом вдохновения начал скользить по имитированному катку с громким смехом.

— Посмотри на это! — воскликнул дедушка, когда Юра заскользил задним ходом и упал в сугроб, — В нём просыпаются гены его отца. В скором времени он захочет начать заниматься этим, я уверен.

— Боже, я надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься, — ответила Анна, — Юрий, пожалуйста…

— Это прекрасно! — воскликнул Юрий так громко, что любой из жителей города мог услышать его. Его мама вздрогнула, а его дед лишь рассмеялся.

— Позволь ему, Анна, — сказал дедушка, — Этим старым костям в любом случае требуется немного отдыха.

— Твоя спина?

— Сиди, не волнуйся.

Юрий вновь закричал, на этот раз потому, что он врезался головой в один из сугробов, которые расположились вокруг озера.

— Он даже падать любит, — сказал он устало, поставив мешок с продуктами, которые они купили ранее, рядом со скамейкой и садясь на неё, — Его похоже тянет к боли. Это еще одно доказательство того, что он сын своего отца.

— Папа, пожалуйста.

Юрий слишком занят, скользя по льду, чтобы заметить напряжение между ними, слишком отвлечен, чтобы увидеть, как Анна комкает свой платок, а Николай тарабанит пальцами по коленям.

— Анна, — начал он, но она перебила:

— Я не хочу говорить о нём сейчас, — сказала она, — По крайней мере не в присутствии Юрочки.

— Действительно, — сказал Николай, — Но, Анна, мы не можем скрывать это от него вечно. Он скоро начнёт задавать вопросы. Сколько ещё мы сможем лгать?

— Возможно он сможет забыть о нём, — прошептала Анна, — Нам должно повезти.

— Но некоторые вещи о нём стоит помнить, не так ли?

Она не ответила, но её руки задрожали, когда она наблюдала, как её сын упал лицом на лёд, но встал так быстро, будто он даже ничего не заметил.

Когда молчание между ними затянулось, Николай кладёт руку на её спину, притягивая, а Анна прислоняется к его плечу. Юрий до сих пор смеётся, кричит и падает.

***

 

Ему было восемь, когда мама и дедушка насобирали немного денег и купили ему его первую пару коньков. У Юрия замирает дыханье.

— Мама!

— С Днём рождения, Юра, — сказала она, улыбаясь.

Несмотря на то, что ближайший лёд находился в нескольких милях от его дома, Юра незамедлительно надевает коньки, чтобы опробывать их.

— У нас особые отношения с владельцем магазина — Григором, поэтому, если ты будешь хорошо заботиться о них, то когда ты подрастёшь сможешь обменять их на размер побольше.

Коньки были блестящие, гладкие и ослепительно белые. Вещи красивее Юрий никогда не видел. Хотя они и немного велики для него, Юра уверен, что коньки совершенны.

— Я не могу поверить в это, — удивленно сказал он, — На них так много шнурков.

Юра ненавидел шнурки.

— Я завяжу их для тебя, — засмеялся дедушка, — Но не в доме.

Юрий подскакивает, а его сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее.

— Мы пойдём на озеро? , — спросил он, — Оно замерзло на прошлой неделе.

Дедушка открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого он посмотрел назад, на свою дочь, которая улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Конечно, мы обязательно сходим туда, котёнок.

— Анна, может быть, я должен пойти один с ним? — спросил Николай.

— Хочешь чтобы я осталась дома и пропустила, как мой мальчик впервые встанет на коньках на лёд? Ни за что на свете.

— Анна…

Пытаясь доказать, что она в состоянии это сделать, женщина поднимается из своего кресла, но, не успев выпрямиться, она начинает качаться, собираясь упасть на пол гостиной рядом деревянным столиком.

— Мама!

— Анна!

Николай бросается к неё, ловя прежде, чем её голова бы ударилась об стол.

— Я в порядке, — повторяет она с шумным прерывистым дыханьем, — Я в порядке, всё хорошо. Просто… просто немного закружилась голова…

— Сядь обратно, Анна, — отвечает дедушка, помогая ей.

Юрий поднимает инвалидную коляску, неуверенно положив коньки на столик.

— Я сказала же, что со мной всё хорошо, — сказала его мама нерешительно.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока не сможешь твёрдо стоять на ногах, — резко отвечает Николай, — Юрочка, сделай маме кружечку чая.

— Да, дедушка, — ответил Юра, спеша на кухню, но останавливаясь за дверью, снова слыша голос дедушки.

— Анна, — говорит он, — Возможно, тебя стоит показать доктору Абрамовичу?

— Я уверена, что всё не так плохо, — ответила она вяло — в последнее время она очень уставшая, и это пугает Юру, потому что он не может понять причины этой усталости, — Он же сказал, что это лишь побочный эффект, верно?

— Анна, может мы прекратим делать вид, что всё в порядке? Юрий поймет всё в скором времени.

Глаза Юрия горят от слез. Почему «всё не в порядке»? За последнюю неделю он не раз слышал то ужасное слово, что каждый раз гремело словно раскаты грома — рак. Никто не объяснил, что оно значит сколько бы он не просил, но Юрий уже боится его. В его голове уже сформировался чудовищный образ монстра, вроде вампира, который высасывает жизнь его матери темной ночью, капля за каплей.

— Я просто хочу увидеть как он катается, папа, — сказала она, — Это ведь то, о чём он грезил в последние месяца. Он слышит, как дед вздохнув соглашается, и Юрий идет на кухню.

На сердце тяжело, и руки трясутся.

***

 

Ему десять, когда после нескольких лет катания лишь по маленькому озеру на детской площадке он отправляется в Москву на потрепанном Volkswagen, чтобы навестить своего дядю и, наконец, покататься на настоящем катке.

Юрию кажется, что он летает. Он любит свой маленький каток, но он очень маленький, он — образец повседневности. Здесь же очень много места. Юрий может разогнаться и кататься так, не останавливаясь. Он вращается, прыгает и вдруг замечает Виктора Никифорова, он видел раньше его по телевизору, но впервые так близко. Он даже не волнуется, когда падает, он просто встает и продолжает кататься, его волосы развеваются, а сердце вот-вот пробьет дыру в его ребрах.

Его мама разговаривает с пожилым человеком на краю катка. Проезжая мимо, он слышит обрывок разговора и остается неподалеку, делая вид, что не слушает.

—… совершенно нет официальных тренировок?

— Словно мы можем позволить себе это, — говорит его мама. Мужчина качает головой. У него длинные седые волосы и крючковатый нос.

— Я не привык видеть десятилетних, способных без каких-либо официальных, специализированных тренировок сделать двойной Аксель. 

— Он одержим коньками, — объясняет его мама, — Стоит только озеру замерзнуть, как он там от рассвета и до заката.

Когда он замедляется, а возбуждение угасает, и его сердце перестает так громко отдавать ударами,он снова вслушивается разговор.

—… черт, это преступление не тренировать такой талант, госпожа Плисецкая.

— Я ценю это, Яков, но как я уже сказала, мы не можем себе этого позволить, — говорит она, — Я не знаю, что мой брат сказал вам…

— Он сказал мне что я должен тренировать его на безвозмездной основе.

Комок адреналина образовался у Юры в груди. Он резко останавливается посреди катка и поворачивается на них, но они слишком заняты разговором, чтобы заметить это.

— Что я могу брать процент от его выступлений как зарплату. Я уверен, что он неизбежно будет выигрывать, как только он начнет конкурировать, — продолжает Яков.

Лицо его матери сейчас, как никогда раньше, отражает эмоции его самого. Она смотрит на него с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, крепко сжимая в руках платок, покрывающий лысую голову.

— Яков, — говорит она, растерянно.

— Госпожа Плисецкая, — отвечает Яков, — Я видел как Виктор Никифоров впервые ступил на лёд.

Юрий резко разгоняется, направляясь к бортику и, врезаясь в него с глухим звуком. Оба вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Вы тренер Виктора Никифорова?

— И как долго ты подслушиваешь? — рявкает Яков.

— Мама, я хочу тренироваться, — говорит он, крепко сжимая руки на бортике, — Я могу жить с дядей Антоном, не так ли? Ты и дедушка сможете навещать меня в любое время, это всего в часе езды!

— Юрий, пожалуйста, — вздыхает она.

— Я сделаю все, что потребуется, сэр! — говорит Юрий, решительно смотря на Якова, —Я отдам вам все мои выигрыши за всю мою жизнь, если это необходимо! Я хочу быть как Виктор Никифоров.

Яков, кажущиеся раздраженным, к концу слов мальчика смягчается:

— Дитя, — говорит он, — Если ты вложишь все свои силы в тренировки, то сможешь быть лучше, чем он.

В течение нескольких секунд Юрий затаив дыхание смотрит на него. Лучше, чем Виктор Никифоров? Это даже мечтах не представляется возможным.  
Анна издает слабый хрип, а когда Юрий оглядывается на неё, она на грани обморока, он бросается к двери, чтобы поймать её.

—Мама!

— Госпожа Плисецкая!

Яков успевает поймать её до падения, но к тому времени как Юрий, даже не снимая коньков, прибегает к нему, она уже сидит на скамейке, со стеклянными глазами, и тонкой рукой, что вцепилась в платок.

— Мама, — шепчет Юрий, падая на колени возле неё, — Мама, я должен позвонить…

— Нет, нет, — говорит она, задыхаясь, — Нет, котенок, я в порядке. Я просто… Эти новости удивили меня, вот и всё.

Она лжет и Юрий понимает это. Единственный способ, которым он может отличить плохие новости — это через переработку слишком наигранной лужи.

— Вы действительно верите в это, Яков? — спрашивает его мать, чтобы сменить тему, — Вы думаете, что мой мальчик может быть лучше, чем Виктор Никифоров?

Яков смотрит на неё, пытаясь понять, что с ней. Это довольно очевидно, учитывая ее бледную кожу, тонкие руки, лысую голову и то, что её сын сидит у её ног.

— Я действительно так считаю, госпожа Плисецкая, — говорит он.

Она некоторое время молчит, выглядев ошалевшей. В конце концов она смотрит в ярко-зеленые глаза Юрия и улыбается.

— Ну, тогда, — говорит она, — Я думаю, что мы должны пойти и поговорить с дядей Антоном, не так ли?

***

 

Ему двенадцать, когда она умирает.

Он понимает, что случилось что-то плохое, когда выйдя с тренировки увидел дедушку, который молча стоял в холле, мацая изношенную шапку в руках. Он сказал, чтобы Юрий переоделся в уличную одежду и пошел с ним. Юрий тратит десять молчаливых минут в раздевалке, ощущая головокружение и невыносимое ужас и час в машине, удерживая себя от слез.

Когда они приезжают в больницу, Юрий даже не узнаёт женщину на кровати. Прошло всего несколько месяцев с Рождества, когда он в последний раз видел её, но почему-то за столь короткое время та красивая женщина из-за стола превратилась в некое подобие призрака, ее лицо стало бледным, а глаза сейчас были глубоко посажены.

— Пришёл, мой котеночек, — говорит она, — Мне очень жаль, что я сорвала тебя с тренировок.

Юрий хочет кричать на нее. Почему она, черт возьми, извиняется перед ним за то, что она сорвала его с тренировки, когда она умирает?

— Почему ты так печален, Юрочка? Подойди сюда.

Его ноги окоченели, но он идет в её сторону. Полуразрушенная больница совершенно не похожая на медицинский центр, в который он ходил в прошлом году, когда сломал лодыжку.

Здесь все стены были серые и потрёпанные.

— Он вернулся, не так ли? — шепчет Юра.

Она морщится.

— Не лги мне, мама, — говорит он прежде, чем она успевает что-нибудь сказать, — Не снова.

Она сглатывает.

— Вернулся, мой котенок, — говорит она, кладя руку на его запястье. Он чувствует, что она холодна словно лед, — Я сожалею.

— Не извиняйся, — шипит он, его глаза горят, — Перестань извиняться.

— Иди сюда, дорогой.

Он пытался, но слёзы все равно слетели с него глаз. Он забирается на кровать рядом с ней, свернувшийся калачиком. Здесь много места, с болезнью она потеряла слишком много веса. Она кладёт одну изможденную руку ему на плечо, и Юрий начинает рыдать взахлёб на её груди.

— Всю жизнь ты меня удивляешь, Юрочка, — говорит Анна и гладит его волосы, — Своим духом, выбором интересов, талантом. Я чувствую себя ужасно, из-за того, что величайшая трагедия в твоей жизни должна быть столь обычной.

— Мама, — он рыдает.

— Твой отец напился и попал в аварию, а мать погибает от рака, — говорит она, — Это все так банально, не так ли?

—Проклятье, мама, перестань говорить так.

— Юра, есть только одна вещь, которую тебе стоит помнить обо мне, помни о том что я что я всегда верила в тебя, — она поднимает его подбородок пальцами, смотря в его покрасневшие, заплаканные глаза, — Будь экстраординарным. Будь неожиданным. Будь блестящим, чудесным, смелым. Я знаю, что ты можешь быть таким.

— Мама, — он задыхается от комка в горле.

— Будь каким угодно, но только не очевидным, котёнок, — говорит она, и Юрий падает на её грудь, задыхаясь от слёз.

В какой-то момент он засыпает из-за того, что слишком много плакал. Несколько часов спустя, дедушка будит его и говорит, что она мертва.


	2. 2

В тринадцать лет идеально исполненная тройная петля больше не радует.

В тринадцать Юрий забыл само слово «радость». Сейчас его жизнь сводится к отработанной системе: тренировка, отдых и сон. В тринадцать сон становится самым прекрасным на свете, потому что только в забвении он видит яркие, красочные истории, в то время, как в реальной жизни всё имеет однообразные, серые, совсем не привлекательные, тона.

Яков видит изменения в нём, и пытается ободрить при любом удобном случае.

— Ты будешь праздновать Пасху с дедушкой? — спрашивает Яков, когда Юрий наклоняется над барре и поднимает правую ногу вверх, образуя ногами идеальную вертикальную линию.

— Возможно, — отвечает он, сохраняя позицию.

Один, два, три…

— С нетерпением ждёшь выходных, не так ли?

— Вероятно.

Семь, восемь, девять…

— Ты мог бы уйти немного раньше. Ты хорошо потрудился на тренировках. Сезон не начнётся ещё в течении нескольких месяцев.

Юрий опускает правую ногу и поднимает левую.

— Мне некуда торопиться.

Один, два, три…

— Сомневаюсь, — говорит Яков, — Меня начинает бесить постоянное вибрирование твоего телефона. Сколько смс в день ты получаешь от своего деда?

— Это не ваше дело, — рычит Юрий, сбиваясь со счёта.

— Ты не закончил, Юрочка! — пропевает Виктор с другой стороны зала.

— Заткнись! — рявкает Юра на него, чуть не потеряв равновесие. Он помнит день, когда впервые увидел Виктора, своего героя. И все нелепые слухи о нём разом оказались правдой.

— Юрочка, иди домой, — говорит Яков, — Это приказ от твоего тренера.

Юрий опускает обе ноги назад к гладкой деревянной поверхности пола и смотрит вверх, на Якова, в оцепенении.

— Что?

— Иди домой, — говорит он, — Восстановление столь же важно, как и обучение, а ты пренебрёг им.

— Я восстанавливаюсь! Я пытаюсь прийти в норму! Я же делаю эти чёртовы массажи, не так ли?

— Не в массаже дело! — рычит Яков, — Какой день будет в следующий четверг, Юрий Плисецкий?

Юра сжимает губы в тонкую, плотную линию.

— Ответь мне.

— Её день рождения, — отвечает он хриплым голосом.

— Смею предположить, что именно из-за этого твой дедушка заваливает тебя сообщениями во время тренировок. Ты хоть раз ответил ему?

Юра чувствует, как из-за подступающих слёз начинает щипать глаза — это унизительно. Он борется с этим каждым граммом уверенности, что осталась в нём. Он не расплачется в зале. Ни за что.

— Я не хочу возвращаться, — шепчет Юрий. Он не выдержит этого.

— Ты помнишь, что написано в ведении той книги по медицине?

— Яков…

— Какой должен быть первый шаг после получения опасной травмы?

— Это глупая метафора, — шипит Юрий.

— Отдых пострадавшего до полной реабилитации, — заканчивает Яков, — Прошло уже десять месяцев, не так ли? Так что дальше? Начинать растягивать нежные, зажившие мышцы.

— Это не травма ACL!* — кричит Юрий, — Это грёбанный День рождение моей мертвой мамы!

Весь зал затихает. Юрий слишком зол, чтобы сдерживать свои эмоции.

Яков медленно приседает рядом с ним. Некоторые делают вид, что вернулись к своим тренировкам, подглядывая, а другие же в открытую наблюдают за ними.

— Не большая разница, — говорит Яков, — Поверь мне. Тебе стоит зарубить боль в её расцвете, нежели ждать пока она превратится во что-нибудь более серьёзное.

— Яков…

— Отправляйся домой, — говорит он, — Мы уже выполнили весь план на неделю.

Юрий мог ударить его. У него есть один или два подобных опыта в прошлом, хотя реакция Якова ограничивалась только словами, что он должен большее предпочтение отдавать силовым тренировкам. Яростный, но бессильный Юрий пробежал мимо него, накидывая огромный свитер скрывающий форму.

В тот же вечер он возвращается в квартиру дяди Антона и тот милостиво не спрашивает, почему Юрий проводит всю ночь плача.

***

 

Сейчас здесь всё не правильно. Воспоминания о слишком ярком солнечном свете на снегу и ветре на его лице заставляют сердце Юры биться в груди. 

Всё портит небольшой мраморный надгробный камень под деревом на берегу озера рядом с его детской площадкой.

Весной всё здесь становится зелёным, с переливом разноцветных набухших бутонов, но по необъяснимой причине Юрий ненавидит это.

— Довольно необычный выбор, не думаешь? — спрашивает его дедушка.

Юрий не отвечает.

— Но это то, что она сказала мне, — продолжает Николай, — Прямо здесь, под деревом рядом с озером. Я думаю она делала это для тебя. Помнишь, как ты катался здесь каждую зиму?

Юра ненавидит это. Он ненавидит даже упоминания об этом. Почему кто-то должен помнить о мёртвых? От этого нет пользы, лишь боль.

— Это было давным-давно, — грустно говорит дедушка, наблюдая за молчаливым внуком, — Возможно, ты уже не помнишь этого.

— Я помню, — говорит Юра. Его голос как нельзя лучше показывает, насколько он ненавидит вспоминать об этом.

— Она любила смотреть как ты катаешься, — продолжает Николай, — Может быть поэтому она хотела быть здесь.

— Она не может ничего увидеть, она мертва.

Будь он проклят, если ещё хоть раз встанет на это богом забытое озеро.

На несколько секунд в воздухе повисает напряжение, а потом тяжкий вздох.

— Я знаю, Юра.

— Можем ли мы пойти домой?

Дома не лучше, чем здесь — всё в этом доме до сих пор напоминает о ней; её шали до сих пор висят в открытом шкафу в коридоре, её книги всё ещё сложены на полках — но ничего лучше Юрий не может придумать в этот момент.

— Ты не хочешь сказать что-нибудь?

— Я не любитель говорить с плитами из гранита, как ты, дедушка, — говорит он, и поворачивается на пятке. Трава бьет по его голым коленям, когда он направляется вверх к ветхому домику на вершине холма.

— Юрий, — дедушка кричит вслед ему, но внук не оглядывается назад.

***

 

Фигуристы, которые занимались с Юрием на одном катке стали избегать его после известий о смерти его мамы. Никто и не предполагал, что Юра может устроить такой переполох. Даже Виктор держит рот на замке.

В течении нескольких недель Юру обходили стороной, ограничиваясь редкими взглядами и тихими обсуждениями, что очень раздражало, но, в принципе, было ему на руку. Эти люди наскучили Плисецкому ещё пару месяцев назад. Его мастерство было на более высоком уровне, чем их, и все это знали. Единственный кто шёл в ногу с ним — Виктор Никифоров, но, если честно, без него было даже спокойнее.

Он очень удивляется, когда после очередной тренировки, открыв свой шкафчик, находит там контейнер с запиской.

Юрий хмуро смотрит на неё в течение нескольких секунд, затем оглядывается на каждого из остальных пяти мальчиков, что переодеваются рядом с ним. Никто из них не наблюдает за ним. Юрий поворачивается к контейнеру и, смутившись, сдирает липкую записку.

Моя мать сделала это для меня после того, как мой отец умер, а затем делала это каждый раз стоило мне только загрустить. Может быть, это поможет и тебе?

Почерк ужасен, а записка не подписана.

Юрий прикрепляет записку на внутреннюю сторону его шкафчика и, закрыв дверцу, открывает контейнер. Внутри полдюжины пельменей — Юрий сразу почувствовал потрясающий запах, и его желудок заурчал. Это баранина?

Он принюхивается, поднося контейнер ближе к лицу. Это определенно баранина. Он любит баранину. Есть более тонкие ароматы, он не может определить их происхождение — они пряные и интригующие. Юрию вдруг очень захотелось есть.  
Он смотрит на других мальчиков в раздевалке. Был ли это один из них? Естественно он не знал, умеет ли кто-нибудь из них готовить. Может быть, это был Яков? Но однажды Юрий уже пробовал стряпню Якова, и едва выжил. Кто из них потерял отца? Юрий никогда не интересовался их жизнями.

— Что это за запах? — говорит Виктор, выглядывая из-за плеча Юрия. Похоже, что запах еды куда сильнее уважения к трауру Юры, — Ох, пельмешки!

— Отвали, Никифоров, они мои, — рычит Юрий, захлопывая крышку контейнера.

— Ты не поделишься? Ты ужасен! А ведь я был так мил к тебе.

Он отворачивается, принимая самый обиженный вид. Юрий подходит к нему, обнимая одной рукой за талию.

— Знаешь, — начинает Юра, — Если ты поставишь для моего первого сезона в взрослой лиге короткую программу, то я дам тебе один из этих пельмешек.

— Ты просил меня об этом уже несколько раз, и каждый раз я отказывал. И теперь ты думаешь, что я сделаю это ради одной пельмешки? — говорит Виктор поворачиваясь к нему, обижено смотря на парня.

— Да, — отвечает Юрий.

— Хорошо, ты прав. Я сделаю это для тебя.

Юра открывает контейнер и Никифоров берёт оттуда пельмень. Виктор визжит.

— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, Юрочка. Увидимся!

Выходя из раздевалки, он кидает пельмень себе в рот, восклицая: «Ох, баранина!».  
Юра усмехается. Ему совершенно всё равно на утрату — за один день можно налепить такую гору пельменей, что все его напарники не смогут одолеть её. Теперь у него есть золотая программа для его первого сезона в взрослой лиге. Он даже чувствует…

Юрий не знает, что конкретно он чувствует, но он определённо что-то чувствует.

Это тепло и приятно. Большинство людей, даже самих близких для Юрия, оставили его переживать эту боль в одиночестве. Юре очень приятно знать, что кто-то волнуется за него.

Он пробует один пельмень, кидает его себе в рот. Боже, это настолько вкусно, что неприличный стон вылетает из его уст. Когда в последний раз ел домашнюю еду?

Юра собирался расспросить парней, не видели ли они кто принёс ему контейнер, но сделав только шаг его чуть не сбивает пронёсшийся мимо него фигурист из Казахстана, имя которого Юрий никак не может запомнить. Он думает, что нужно будет спросить ребят когда они будут в полном составе, откладывая расспросы на следующий день.

И забывает об этом.

***

 

Всё сводится к тому, что Юрий летит в Японию за Виктором — он обещал поставить ему программу в той пельменной сделке! Он не обсуждал это путешествие с его тренером, и технически это может стоить ему карьеры, но сейчас его заботит совсем не это. Главное сейчас притащить Виктора обратно в Москву и держать его там до тех пор пока он не выполнит свою часть сделки.

Многое происходит в этом маленьком городе, и большинство из этих событий до чёртиков раздражают Юру. У Виктора появляется новый парень, и самое ужасное — их имена очень похожи, а позже они соревнуются за право тренироваться с Виктором, и всё, что в итоге получает Юрий — боль.

Есть лишь одна хорошая вещь, которая происходит в Хасецу. Юрий наконец понимает, что значит проиграть.

На первых порах он был в ярости, но когда он тащит свою сумку обратно в аэропорт, чтобы сесть на первый рейс обратно в Москву, он наполнен новым ощущением. Только после двадцать минут ожидания в терминале, что он понимает, что это.

Это не то, что он привык чувствовать. Всю свою жизнь он был лучшим, потому что никто вокруг него не был достаточно хорош, чтобы быть угрозой.

Но теперь есть Кацудон, который может быть одним из лучших фигуристов из всех, что когда-либо видел Юрий, и теперь, когда Виктор гостит в Японии тренируя его, он будет становиться лучше.

Мощная, ядовитая смесь гнева и адреналина начинает стучать в венах, съедая его всего и сразу. Юрий собирается победить Кацуки. Он будет тренироваться утром, днём и вечером каждый день до Гран При, если это поможет ему выиграть. Он будет. Он должен. Потому что, если он не сделает это, что, черт возьми, он будет думать о себе?

Есть что-то, что пугает Юрий в этих новых ощущениях, но он обратит это себе на пользу.

Может быть, он сейчас горит, но это лучше, чем быть замороженным.


	3. Chapter 3

Юрий с улыбкой продаёт свою душу лучшей приме балерине, целуя её руку. Он работает усерднее, чем когда-либо, изгибая тело под таким углом, что и не снился ему ещё месяц назад.

— Яков и я закончили с твоей свободной программой, — говорит Лилия ему в среду — или в четверг? Юрий потерял счет дней после начала его тренировок.

Юра делает арабеск*, задерживаясь так на несколько секунд, впитывает и анализирует боль, чтобы исправиться.

— Ты будешь катать под Аллегро аппассионато в B миноре, — продолжает Лилия, — Тут будет четыре позиции.

— Шесть, — говорит Юрий сквозь боль.

— Не будь так самоуверен, — возражает Барановская.

— Я не самоуверен…

— Выше, — говорит она, и Юрий поднимает ногу ещё выше.

— Я хочу шесть позиций, — говорит Юра, — И четыре из них во второй половине.

— Переход.

Он опускает ногу обратно на землю, меняя на другую, может быть, слишком страстное желание научиться делать расширенный арабеск помогает ему преодолеть боль.

— Это твой первый сезон, Юрочка, — говорит Лилия, — Тебе необязательно выигрывать.

— Я не просто хочу победить, — отвечает Юрий, крепко сжав челюсти, пытаясь выглядеть грациозно, несмотря на напрягшиеся и болящие мышцы спины и ног, — Я хочу побить мировой рекорд. И я побью мировой рекорд.

— Жадный, — ухмыльнулась Лилия, — Грань между амбициями и корыстью очень тонка.

— Я хочу шесть позиций и две комбинации.

— Ты не выдержишь такую нагрузку.

— На Гран При я готов вершить невозможное.

— Юрий Плисецкий, как твой тренер я уверяю — это лишь трата времени. Даже Виктор не выдержал шесть позиций в пятнадцать. У тебя просто не достаточно опыта для такой программы.

— И в чём же тогда смысл, чёрт возьми?

Лилия не отвечает, но Юра чувствует как на плечи ложится груз её недовольства.

— В чём смысл выступать с такой банальной программой? Я начинал кататься не ради этого, Барановская.

— Тогда из-за чего же? — грозно спрашивает она.

Юра открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но он не знает истинной причины. Он не помнил зачем начал кататься. Ему просто это нравилось, разве нет? Единственное, что он помнит — это яркие солнечные блики на снеге, резкие порывы ветра и как он катался по замерзшему озеру…

Юрий чувствует резкую боль где-то очень глубоко в сердце, и прогоняет воспоминания. Если бы он всего лишь любил кататься на коньках, то не добился бы таких успехов. Ему не нужно любить.

— Чтобы быть не таким, как все, — отвечает он, несколько запоздало, но достаточно, чтобы почти убедить себя. Это не может быть правдой, но Юрию кажется, что он может поверить в это, если будет достаточно долго думать так.

Лиля смотрит на него властно, скрестив руки на груди, а ткань её свитера шуршит, когда она становится на другую ногу.

— Шесть позиций и две комбинации, — говорит она после долгой паузы, — Антраша**. Пятая позиция.

Юрий опускает ногу, начиная задыхаться.

— Пятую позицию! — Лилия лает, и тело Юрия мгновенно напрягается, — И один-два-три…

***

 

Ненависть, оказывается, имеет имя и омерзительно противное лицо Жан-Жак Леруа.

Юрий видит в своих снах нахального и отвратительного Леруа, просыпаясь с бьющейся в венах ненавистью. Или же это всё усталость?

В моменты затишья Юра иногда слышит, как Яков ворчит о неправильно сбалансированной подготовке, но никогда не отвечает ему. Сейчас для него важнее — откажут ли его ноги, если он решит остаться на льду хотя бы до двух часов ночи? И плевать, что весь город уже спит, это не их дело.

Юрий убедил себя, что виной его прошлого проигрыша была плохая растяжка и отсутствие перехода между позициями. Но сейчас это почти восполнено. Он не повторит своих ошибок.

Сейчас уже третий раз как он тренирует аппассионато, и он чувствует, как его ноги горят, легкие вот-вот прекратят работать, а волосы прилипают к потному лицу. Ему необходимо прокатать программу ещё один раз, а после он отправится к себе в номер.

Он приземляется на внешний край лезвия конька, его лодыжку выкручивает, и Юрий вскрикивает, врезаясь в стену с громким стуком.

Сердце бешено бьётся, голова закружилась, Юрий лихорадочно собирается с свои мыслями, оценивая свое состояние. Боже, пожалуйста, не дай ему получить разрыв.

Он сгибает пальцы ног в его коньках. Укол боли, но нет, не разрыв. Просто растяжение связок. Блядь. Он не может получить растяжение сейчас. Послезавтра мужское одиночное катание.

Юрий медленно-медленно садится. Не только лодыжка ноет от боли, но и бедра, ребра, грудь. Все болит. Все его тело является скопищем боли. И теперь у него вывихнута лодыжка.

Это не помешает ему выйти на лёд. Он дергает шнурки, и…

— Дерьмо, — он рыдает, когда тянет слишком сильно, — Дерьмо, боже как же больно. Ебать.

Она определенно вывихнута. Все тело Юрия начинает трясти. Это не должно было случится. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда до выступления менее тридцати часов.

Он щурится и откидывается к стене, заставляя себя успокоиться.

Всё в порядке, говорит он себе. Ебанное растяжение связок. Хуже боли уже не будет. Если придётся, то он будет кататься. Он должен. Он будет насиловать свою собственную лодыжку, если это необходимо для победы. Он доведёт всё тело до изнеможения на всю оставшуюся жизнь, если придётся, и выйдет из этого дерьма в блеске славы с золотой медалью на шее.

Он дрожит. Не от боли, а только потому, что он сидит на льду. Он наклоняется вперед и закрывает лицо руками. Слезы щипят в уголках его глазах не потому, что он расстроен, а потому, что он зол.

Он держит слёзы в себе, вдавливая лодыжку в лед, чтобы ослабить боль, чтобы он мог покинуть каток с достоинством. Он не будет перехвачен папарацциями плачущими и хромым. Он не будет столь очевидным. Он не будет.

***

 

Юрий выходит вторым. Во время свободной программы он падает потому, что его лодыжка до сих пор болит. Как минимум, он всё ещё способен подняться и продолжить.

Яков кричит на него, но Юрий выступает на максимуме своих возможностей. Он знает, что некоторые фигуристы с радостью получили бы его оценку, но для Юры это не провал.

Юрий спотыкается, когда едет к Якову, стоящему около ряда складных стульев около стены.

— Юрий!

Яков ловит его за руку прежде, чем парень падает на пол, и сразу же сажает его на ближайшую скамейку.

Гнев на лице тренера улетучивается.

— Где? — спрашивает он.

— Всё в порядке, — Юре приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли — его лодыжка словно в огне.

— Где?

— Левая лодыжка, — он закрывает глаза и облокачивается головой об стену.

Яков приседает перед ним, аккуратно снимая конёк. Он ещё ни разу не видел Юру таким. Это ужасно.

— Бог мой, парень, это уже даже не синяк! Как давно это случилось?

Юрий не отвечает.

— И ты катался с этим? — рычит Яков, — Ты к хуям запорол свою лодыжку ради свободной программы! Думаешь она вылечится сама по себе?

— Но я же сделал это, не так ли?

Юрий привык видеть Якова злым, привык видеть его раскрасневшееся лицо, и что он матерится на него. Но сейчас, в первые, он настолько зол, что по коже бегут мурашки.

— Мы отправляемся на МРТ, — говорит он.

— Яков…

— Клянусь богом, Юрочка, если ты будешь сопротивляться, то не видать тебе Гран При, — он достаёт свой телефон, нажимая что-то, — Так что ты, мать твою, думаешь? Ты не будешь кататься с растяжением связок.

— Остынь, я в порядке! Если я получу серебро…

— К чёрту награды, Юрий, ты мог нанести своему здоровью непоправимый ущерб! — кричит Яков, — Мы не пускаем людей на лёд с растяжением связок ни как наказание, а потому, что катание на коньках физически обременительно и опасно! Ты мог переломать свои сухожилия пополам и никогда больше не ходить!

Юрий закрывает глаза, хватаясь за край скамьи. Он знал об этом, разумеется.

Яков разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, после убирая его и, смотря на Юру:

— Это должно прекратиться.

— Не понимаю о чём ты, — Юрий отводит глаза.

— Заткнись, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Думаешь, что я не вижу этого самоубийственного взгляда?

— Я не…

— Заткнись, Юра, и позволь мне закончить.

Юрий скалит зубы и одевает куртку команды России.

— Это началось, когда ты вернулся из Хасецу. Ты перестал о чём либо заботиться. Только конкуренция, и ты потерял всякое чувство сдержанности и умеренности. Это не нормально, Юрий. Это не позволит добиться успеха.

— Не бороться не вариант! — кричит Юрий, — Если бы я рассказал тебе о растяжении, ты бы не пустил меня на лёд!

— Юрий, ради бога, тебе пятнадцать! У тебя ещё много сезонов впереди!

— Я не забочусь о следующем сезоне, я забочусь только об этом! — голос Юры продолжает становиться все громче и громче, — Я должен побить рекорд Виктора и Кацуки, и выиграть золото на моем первом старшем сезоне, потому что иначе зачем?

— Ты даже не слышишь себя, глупый мальчишка? В катании есть более важные вещи, чем быть лучшим!

— Не для меня! — Юрий встает, отстаивая свою точку зрения, но это оказывается плохой идеей потому, что только с одним коньком его центр тяжести сместился, и он приземляется на его больную лодыжку. Сдавленный стон вырывает из его горла, и он начинает падать. Яков хватает его на руки.

— Мм… поставил, поставил меня немедленно!

Яков не слушает. Он несёт Юрия по коридору, несмотря на его бормотание и протесты, прямо через вестибюль, полный фигуристов, которые смотрят на багровую лодыжку.

Наступает суровая и тяжелая тишина между ними. Снаружи задымлено — улицы забиты автомобилями, пешеходами и велосипедистами. Юрий держит голову отвернутой от Якова, не потому, что он пытается скрыть тот факт, что он плачет, а потому, что Яков смотрит на него, только делая его злее.

— Юрий, — говорит его тренер, в конце концов, ярость прошла, оставляя печаль, — Я обещал твоей матери, что буду присматривать за тобой, и я не смогу этого сделать, если ты будешь сопротивляться.

Юрий напрягается, но сердито и решительно молчит.

***

 

Его лодыжка заживает достаточно быстро. Это не было тяжело. У него есть три длинных недели до Барселоны, и Яков соглашается с тем, чтобы поддержать его, при условии, что Юрий сможет сдерживать себя.

Чем дольше он не тренируется, тем дольше он находится со своими мыслями наедине. Тем темнее и меньше становился его мир. Все кажется ему скучной рутиной, даже скрываться от своих дерьмовых раздражающих поклонников. Он надевает маску, когда люди смотрят, но стоит им отвернуться, как маска спадает, и показывает пустоту, в которой он существует.

Юрий даже не знает, почему ему грустно — или же «грустно» неправильное слово? Он не знает, что с ним происходит, когда он не на льду.

Барселона — хороший город, по крайней мере. Юрий любит звук мягкой испанской болтовни, любит золотые огни города. Он хотел бы узнать его лучше, наверное, если бы он мог вспомнить, что значит «радоваться».

А потом, в один прекрасный, ничем не выделяющийся день, что-то происходит.

***

 

У Юрия Плисецкого были незабываемые глаза воина.

Что, черт возьми, это вообще значит?

Это нелепо. Это даже не имеет смысла. Это… ну, это неожиданно.

Отабек Алтын непредсказуем. Какой фигурист будет разъезжать на мотоцикле вокруг города в тысячи миль от дома? Хотя, возможно, более интересный вопрос в том, какой фигурист едет с ним?

Юрий не собирался, но проводит остаток дня с ним. Он не ожидал, но его затягивает в их разговор. Время протекает сквозь пальцы, как вода. Уже вечер, но никто из них не замечает этого, а на улицах Барселоны, за пределами кафе, сияет золото.

— Подожди, — говорит Юрий, — Пельмени…

Отабек странно смотрит на него.

— Это был ты, не так ли? — спрашивает он, — Пельмени. Ещё в Москве.

Проходит несколько секунд прежде, чем он осознаёт.

— Ничего себе, — отвечает он, — Не думал, что ты помнишь.

— Конечно, я помню, — говорит Юрий, криво усмехнувшись, — Пельмени вроде этих — незабываемы.

Он улыбается, а броня Юры рушится с невиданной скоростью.

— Рецепт моей матери, — объясняет он.

— Я помню, — говорит Юрий, — Они превратили дерьмовый день в хороший.

Юрий вдруг понимает, что покраснел, стесняясь признать, что-то настолько личное. Он отворачивает голову в другую сторону, начиная пить кофе.

— Ну, хорошо, — говорит Отабек через несколько секунд молчания, и Юрий смотрит, чтобы снова увидеть улыбку казаха, — Именно поэтому я сделал их. Ты всегда казался грустным, особенно в те дни.

Юрий не знает, что ответить, так что он ничего не говорит.

— Словно под идеально скрытой оболочкой что-то треснуло. Я предполагал, что понимаю тебя. И я хотел смягчить эту боль пельменями.

Юрий смеется, удивлённый. Вдруг его ошарашило осознанием того, что это прошли недели, или даже месяцы с момента, когда он в последний раз смеялся над чем-нибудь.

— В этот день всё перевернулось с ног на голову, — признается Юрий.

— Тогда я рад, что я смог сделать твой день немного менее скучным, — говорит Отабек, и в животе Юры зарождается тепло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arabesque — один из самых известных и распространённых элементов балета.  
> **Антраша́ — в классическом балетном танце род скачкообразного прыжка, во время которого ноги танцора быстро скрещиваются в воздухе, касаясь друг друга.


	4. Chapter 4

Перед финалом Гран При у Юрия было множество возможностей поцеловать Отабека, но каким-то чудом ему удаётся не сделать этого, несмотря на столь сильное желание.

Первый раз, когда Юрий сдерживает себя от поцелуя наступает всего через два дня после того, как они встретились, но в этот короткий промежуток времени, Плисецкий столько времени проводит с Отабеком, что Алтын кажется ему старым другом, которого он случайно встретил спустя много лет. Узнать его оказалось проще, чем могло бы показаться.

Отабеку постоянно получалось удивлять его.

Например, Юрий знает, что его отец — Олимпиец Сабир Алтын, и он минут десять восхищается тем, кто в своей свободной программе 1992-го года, смог поставить мировой рекорд, который был превзойден только более десяти лет спустя Виктором Никифоровым. Юра оживлённо рассказывает о Сабире, несмотря на то, что Отабек, очевидно, знает намного больше — он же его сын . Но Отабек улыбается ему в течении всего монолога о том, как Юра провел восемь часов на YouTube, когда ему было девять лет, отчаянно искав все программы и ледовые танцы Олимпийца, потому что они были действительно хороши, даже спустя годы.

— Я не могу поверить, что не догадался! — наконец говорит Юрий. Они провели двадцать минут, бегая вместе по соседнему парку, хоть и значительно замедлились, потому что Юра не может бегать, разговаривая о фигурном катании,  
— Казахский конькобежец Алтын, я должен был сразу же догадаться!

— Это нормально, — смеется Отабек, они останавливаются около скамейки в парке, где можно немного растянуться, — Я намеренно не распространяюсь об этом, чтобы избежать привилегий.

— Отец учил тебя кататься на коньках?

— Да, — ответил Отабек, делая выпады, — Мои самые ранние воспоминания об этом.

— Здесь прохладно, — жалуется Юрий, смущаясь.

— Ты милый, когда рассказываешь о героях, — дразнит он.

Лицо Юры покрывается румянцем, и он делает полный передовой изгиб, который помогает ему скрыть это.

— Замолчи, — бормочет он.

— Он умер, когда я был мал, — продолжает Отабек, — Мне было девять или десять. Осложнения от несчастного случая.

Юрий напрягает свою память, пытаясь вспомнить момент, когда это могло случиться.

— На Гран-При в 2008, — уточняет Алтын.

Вдруг Плисецкого озаряет понимание ситуации:

— Ох, я сожалею… — бормочет он.

— Всё в порядке.

Юрий поднимается из передового изгиба. Отабек сел на скамью, доставая бутылку с водой, и делая глоток. Юрий знает взгляд, застывший на лице Алтына. Он выглядит так каждый раз, когда вспоминает о своей маме.

Юрий садится рядом с ним. Отабек жестом предлагает ему бутылку с водой.

— После того случая я прекратил кататься на коньках на некоторое время, — говорит он, — На долгое время. Я даже не катался на юниорах, когда мне было четырнадцать лет.

Юре это знакомо.

— Моя мать была в ярости, когда я сказал ей, что хочу пойти в учебный лагерь. Думаю, она ассоциирует катание на коньках со смертью папы. Она до сих обижена на меня за то, что я участвую в соревнованиях.

— Это у тебя в крови, — говорит Юрий.

— Прости, — говорит Отабек, потирая щёку, — Я слишком много говорю?

— Наоборот, — Юрий улыбается.

Отабек колеблется, но начинает:

— Помнишь тот день — это было ранней весной, я думаю, до начала Пасхи — когда ты закричал на весь зал о смерти мамы?

Юрий ничего не говорит, но выражение его лица — лучший из ответов.

— Тогда я впервые обратил на тебя внимание, нет, конечно, я и раньше замечал тебя, но тогда я действительно захотел узнать тебя. Это звучит ужасно, но я хотел бы иметь возможность сделать то, что сделал ты. Я хотел проорать на весь мир о том, что мой отец мертв.

Он не может представить себе чтобы Отабек, такой нежный и молчаливый, мог кричать на кого-нибудь.

— Когда люди узнают, на их лицах всегда одни и те же реакции. Удивление и сочувствие, — Отабек вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку скамейки, — И ты просто должен стоять, улыбаться и благодарить их, даже, если это последнее, что ты хочешь сделать. Я хотел бы быть похожим на тебя, и просто закричать.

Юрий наклоняется назад, более полно опираясь на скамейку. Там, на другой стороне, пожилой человек кормит группу голубей, и Юрию хочется придвинуться ближе к Отабеку, чтобы сохранить их разговор только между ними.

— Ну, для каждого это по-разному, — говорит Юрий, — Я думаю, что я мог бы стать более похожим на тебя. Я, вероятно, кричал слишком много.

Отабек усмехается. Его руки лежат на верхней части скамьи, и Юрий понимает, что теплота бицепса Отабека греет его спину. Он вдруг понимает, что они очень, очень близко, и его сердце вдруг начинает стучать как сумасшедшее.

— Мой талант в области катания на льду тоже передался мне от отца, — говорит Юрий, надеясь, что смена темы остановит тепло, понемногу расползающееся по его телу.

— Да?

— Он не был фигуристом. Он профессионально играл в хоккей, или, по крайней мере, это то, что дедушка сказал мне. Он умер, когда я был еще малышом. Я не помню его.

Отабек хмыкает.

— Очевидно, в его хобби входило кричать и драться, в том числе с мамой. Он попал в неприятную ситуацию на катке, и в конечном итоге разъебал свой глаз так сильно, что он не мог больше играть. И история становится более скучной отсюда — от депрессии до алкоголизма, потом до финансовой нестабильности, что привело к смерти от вождения в пьяном состоянии.

— Похоже он был гавнюком, — говорит Отабек.

— Да, он был своего рода гавнюком, — рассмеялся Юрий.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ему удалось принести одну хорошую вещь в мир, — говорит он, улыбаясь.

Проходит несколько секунд прежде, чем Юра понимает, что Отабек сейчас говорил про него.

Он более взволнован этим, чем готов признать.

Юра не получает комплименты. Люди просто восхищаются его деятельностью, ведь он использует все свои силы, чтобы добиться успеха. Так что Юрий не был уверен, что это такое. Но сейчас, от осознания, в его животе оживают сотни трепещущих бабочек.

Юрий понимает, что Отабек смотрит на него сквозь полузакрытые веками глаза, и что его оливковая кожа сияет от золотого света позади него, и что если Юрий подался бы чуть-чуть ближе, он, вероятно, сможет целовать его.

Но он не целует, и Отабек отворачивается, а Юрий всю дорогу назад, к гостинице, унижает сам себя.

***

 

Во второй раз, когда Юрий не целует его, они находятся на катке в три часа ночи.

— Не могу поверить, что мы здесь, — говорит Отабек.

— Я дал прессе ложную информацию, — ухмыляется Юра, зашнуровывая коньки, — Давай же, я хочу увидеть твою короткую программу.

— Саботаж? — улыбается Алтын.

— Очевидно, — отвечает Юра, и они заливаются смехом.

— Это моя больная тема, так что будь честен, — он заправляет свои спортивные штаны внутрь коньков, и поднимается, — В моей короткой программе хорошие позиции, но изначально выбранная мною музыка была заменена.

— Фу, — Юра ненавидит такие моменты, — Тренер?

— Моя мама, на самом деле. Я хотел исполнить её под песню, с которой катался мой отец в 1996…

— Шахерезада! — воскликнул Юрий, подскочив со скамьи, — Парное катанье? Боже, это было невероятно!

— Ты видел? — усмехается Отабек.

— Видел? Я выучил это! — восхваляет Юрий, — особенно тот прыжок во второй половине — гениально!

— Я хотел выступать под эту песню, — говорит Отабек, — Но когда я сказал об этом маме… Она просто…

Улыбка медленно пропадает с лица Юры.

— Отстой, — единственное, что приходит в голову Плисецкому.

— Да, — соглашается Отабек.

— Ты…

Юра кусает нижнюю губу, задумавшись. Отабек смотри снизу вверх на него, подняв левую бровь.

— Не хочешь показать мне свою короткую программу под эту песню?

— Что? — Отабек хмурится в замешательстве.

— Она есть у меня на телефоне, — говорит Юра, показывая телефон, — И как я уже сказал, я выучил всю ту программу…

Алтын, кажется, действительно потерян, и Юрий чувствует укол нервозности. Его голова сразу же забивается сотнями причин, по которым он не должен был предлагать этого. Это было невежливо, для начала, и каковы шансы Отабек знает…

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь поучаствовать в броске? — спрашивает Отабек.

Сердце Юры пропускает удар, а на его лице расцветает улыбка.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь выдержать мой вес?

— Ну, как минимум, в жиме лёжа я ежедневно поднимаю свой вес.

— В таком случае закрой рот и давай работать, Алтын, — говорит Юра и ступает на лёд.

Отабек, улыбнувшись, следует за ним.

Юрий отключает наушники от телефона и включает песню на полную громкость, спрятав телефон во внутренний карман его толстовки — из-под лёгкой ткани прекрасна слышна музыка.

Отабек кладёт руки на талию Юрия и Плисецкий тонет в нахлынувших эмоциях. Первые аккорды мелодии Шахерезады льются из динамика его телефона, не давая парню времени, чтобы свыкнуться с эмоциями, и они начинают танцевать.

В этой песне чувствуется возбуждение, сменяющееся лёгкой игривостью и завершая всё романтикой — в танце они раскрывают каждую из эмоций на грани их возможностей. Они скользят, выполняя дорожку шагов, делают серию твизлов и Отабек придерживает Юру за бёдра, когда младший прогибается в спине, фактически ложась на руку Алтына — и кто бы знал, как сильно в тот момент бьётся его сердце.

Когда Юрия поднимают до самого плеча Алтына, позже выполняя серию прыжков сальхов — он беззаботен. Когда они вновь подъезжают друг к другу для следующей позиции — он весел, словно ребёнок.

Ему весело. Кататься с Отабеком расслабляет. Он забыл, какого это, развлекаться, а не сражаться за медаль. Он чувствует себя свободным и воздушным, и когда Отабек подбрасывает его в воздух почти на восемь фунтов, Юрий безупречно исполняет движение.

В конце третьей части мелодия переводит во что-то великое и соблазнительное. Руки Отабека покоятся на его талии, и Юра щекой чувствует его дыханье. У Плисецкого перехватывает дыханье, когда Отабек опускает его так сильно, что он может кончиком пальцев провести по льду.

Когда песня заканчивается они, вспотевшие и безумно довольные, прижимаются друг к другу. Песня на телефоне у Юры меняется, давая волю лёгким аккордам фортепиано.

Они настолько близки, что Юрий едва сдерживает себя. Отабек пахнет мятой и кориандром, и Плисецкому хочется запустить пальцы в его шелковистые волосы и целовать его до тех пор, пока они оба от наслаждения не смогут вспомнить своих имён.

— Ты потрясающий, — говорит на выдохе Отабек.

Юрий хочет сказать в ответ что-нибудь вроде: «Я не могу вспомнить когда я последний раз чувствовал себя так хорошо» или «Если мы не поцелуемся в ближайшие тридцать секунд — я сойду с ума».

Но он молчит. Он не целует Отабека. Они оба изматывают себя, колеблясь и нервничая, но никто из них больше не произносит ни слова.

Юрий проклинает себя всю оставшуюся ночь.

***

 

Третий раз, когда Юрий не целует Отабека — после победы его, Плисецкого, на финале Гран При.

Он побил рекорд Виктора. Он победил Юри Кацуки. Он получил золотую медаль в его дебюте в высшей лиге. Он достиг именно того, чего хотел — и это никак не связано с грустью Юры.

— Юрий, — зовёт Отабек, увидев после интервью в холле, затягивая его в объятия, — Боже, Юра, это было невероятно.

Они оба в костюмах, в которых выступали во время свободной программы.

— Ты был прекрасен, — говорит он, — Безупречен. За всю свою жизнь я не видел более совершенной свободной программы, чем у тебя.

Юра крепко обнимает в ответ, утыкаясь холодным носом в шею Алтына.

— Бека, я…

Боже, он чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет. Снова. Плакать при всех этих журналистах — ужасная идея. Соберись, Плисецкий, соберись.

— Спасибо тебе, — хрипит Юра, смотря на Отабека снизу в верх.

— Спасибо мне? — повторяет старший, — Это шутка, чёрт возьми?

— За…

«Ну же, это ведь так очевидно», — хочет крикнуть Юра, — «За то, что был рядом!»

Он не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Юрий знает, что Отабек в течении нескольких часов должен будет сесть на самолёт, что увезёт его обратно в Алматы. Он знает, что если не скажет сейчас, то будет жалеть до конца своих дней.

— Юра?

Юра знает, что после отъезда Алтына вернётся в депрессивное состояние. Он знает, что совершенной отвратительно откатал бы программу, будь он всё так же одинок. Он знает, что эти две недели вместе с Отабеком Алтыном был вторым шансом для него — он возродился, оставляя прошлое позади. Он не сможет отпустить его в Казахстан без. без…

Поддаваясь нахлынувшему приливу храбрости Юра тянет Отабека на себя…

— Юра!

… Плисецкого оглушает гулом собственного сердца.

Он замечает деда, который протиснувшись сквозь толпу, отгоняет репортёров и поклонников, которые накинулись на парней.

Юра смотрит на Отабека, чьи губы всё ещё приоткрыты.

Он снова не целует его. Возненавидев себя каждой частичкой своей трепыхающейся души.

Этой же ночью он улетает в Москву, чувствуя, что потерял часть себя на улицах Барселоны.


	5. Chapter 5

Ни то, чтобы мир Юры перевернулся — ничего столь драматичного не произошло. Как минимум, выходя из аэропорта, Юра видит всю ту же Москву, мир стоит на месте.

Сезон закончился, а в Москве до сих пор зима, и когда он и дедушка возвращаются в захудалый домик на вершине холма, под их ногами хрустит мягкий белый снег. Войдя, Юрий понимает, что дом словно бы был заморожен с того момента, когда он покидал его, отправляясь в Барселону. Знакомые запахи и, навивающие воспоминания вещи, до сих пор оставались на прежних местах.

— Мы могли бы переехать, — это первое, что приходит Юре в голову, когда они разуваются, отряхивая сапоги от снега.

— Хм?

— На призовые деньги, — добавляет он, стряхивая снег с шапки, — Я расплатился с Яковым ещё с денег, выигранных на юниорских соревнованиях. Мы могли бы использовать деньги с Гран При, чтобы перебраться куда-нибудь…

Юрий осматривается. Уголки обоев были отклеены, потолок покрылся трещинами и пятнами сырости из-за подтёков. Здесь было очень холодно зимой и очень жарко летом, и иногда, проходя мимо спальни его покойной мамы, Юра улавливал отголоски её духов, ускоряясь, чтобы не залиться слезами.

— Я не уверен, — продолжает Юра, — Куда-нибудь. В Москву, например. Мы можем позволить это себе. И мне не придётся больше напрягать своим присутствием дядю Антона.

Николай хмурится, осматривая маленькую гостиную так, словно он видит её впервые.

— Я не знаю, Юра, — говорит он, — С этим домом связанно так много воспоминаний.

— Возможно, их слишком много, — выдыхает Юрий, вешая свою куртку, убедившись, что она достаточно очищена от снега.

— Здесь выросла твоя мама, — продолжает дедушка, — Здесь ты научился ходить, научился кататься — ты здесь вырос.

— Мы могли бы оставить прошлое и начать создавать новые воспоминания, дедушка.

Николай не выглядел убеждённым, а Юрий плохо спал этой ночью, а потому не имел сил спорить.

— Что приготовить на обед?

— Для начала мне стоит привыкнуть к новому часовому поясу, — отвечает Юра, медленно поднимаясь вверх по лестнице.

Его кот свернулся калачик прямо по середине кровати.

Юрий улыбается, ставя сумку около двери, и ложась рядом с котом, медленно перекладывая его себе на живот. Его комната действительно очень мала — здесь даже не поместится шкаф, стоящий в гостиной, а по середине потолка красуется большая трещина. Из окна ужасно дует. Юра прикрывает глаза, сливаясь с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями.

Позже, доставая телефон из кармана его толстовки, он проверяет уведомления — пару новых упоминаний в Twitter, несколько сообщений в Instagram и сообщение от Отабека.

«Дай мне знать, когда вернёшься в Москву.»

Юра, должно быть, забыл включить звук после самолёта. 

«Я дома», — пишет он, быстро стуча по клавиатуре, и отправляет.

Добавляя: «Ужасно долгий полёт и ебучий холод на улице.»

Приходит уведомление о доставке, и через несколько секунд Юра получает сообщение: «Если ты ненавидишь холод, то жить в России не лучший выбор.»

Он перечитывает это несколько раз, ухмыляясь и отправляя несколько смайликов. Затем, положив телефон на кровать, смотрит на потолок.

Он уже скучает по Отабеку, а ведь едва прошёл день с их последней встречи. Воспоминания о том, как он взял Отабека за пиджак и как сильно стучало его сердце, вспышками проносятся у него в голове.

Юрий вздыхает и поднимает телефон. Три мигающие точки на дисплее означают, что Отабек что-то печатает ему. Юра ждёт.

Точки исчезают.

Возвращаются через мгновенье.

И снова исчезают.

Юрий хмурится. Он задумывается над тем, что Отабек может так долго печатать, отгоняя мысли о недавнем неудавшемся поцелуе.

Он открывает Instagram, фотографируя кота, мирно спящего на его животе (#котавинстаграм, #пушистыйублюдок) и читает комментарии своих подписчиков, пытаясь отвлечься. В конце концов он просто направляется принять душ, после чего засыпая рядом с котом.

***

 

Время пролетает так быстро, как способно только оно.

В конце концов зима заканчивается, сменяясь весной с её проливными дождями, что тарабанят по крыше, скатываясь по водосточной трубе. Юрий всё же уговаривает дедушку переехать в Москву, но никто из них не занимается вопросом недвижимости.

В ясные дни, просыпаясь, Юра выглядывает из окна, смотря на маленькое озеро и надгробье его матери, что стоит рядом с ним. В такие дни Юра особенно сильно хочет поскорее переехать, но всё, что он делает — заходит в раздел недвижимости в интернете, пролистывая пару страниц и закрывая браузер.

Он переписывается по Skype с Отабеком намного чаще, чем лучшие друзья. Отабек присылает ему много фотографий: великолепный город Алматы, прекрасные сады за его домом, восхитительный завтрак и новые коньки. Они постоянно говорят о том, что неплохо было бы увидеться перед началом следующего сезона, но ни один из них так и не покупает билеты.

До одного дня.

«24 сентября?»

Это первое, что, сонно щурясь, видит Юра, отключая телефон от зарядки. Он переворачивается на спину, открывая сообщения.

«?» — отвечает он.

Через несколько минут, когда Юра чистит зубы приходит ответ:

«Я приеду? Мама отправляется в Дубай по делам бизнеса. Её не будет неделю или около того.»

Плисецкий удивлённо выдыхает, едва не роняя зубную щётку на пол.

«Серьёзно?»

«Да. Проведём хорошо время?» — отвечает Отабек.

Юра выплевывает остатки зубной пасты и открывает календарь, сверяясь с расписанием его дел, запланированных на сентябрь — в начале будет интервью для телевидения, но после весь остаток месяца свободен.

«Определённо да!» — отвечает Юра, чувствуя волнение, поднимающееся где-то в глубине души.

«Когда я куплю билеты, то сообщу тебе время, чтобы ты смог забрать меня из аэропорта, окей?» 

«Естественно», — отвечает он, кидая телефон на кровать, и падая следом за ним, пытаясь на закричать от прилива радости, — «Не могу дождаться!!!»

Три точки мигают на экране, исчезая через несколько секунд и повторяя этот ритуал в течении минуты. Юра уже привык к этому, поэтому он быстро умывается и отправляется на кухню, чтобы сообщить эти новости деду.

— Замечательно! — Николай хлопает Юру по плечу, улыбаясь, — Я наконец познакомлюсь с твоим парнем?

— Дедушка! — вскрикивает Юрий, заливаясь краской, — Он не… Мы не вместе!

— Ох, правда? — ухмыляется дедушка, отпивая кофе из его кружки, — Прости мне мою ошибку.

Юра старается скрыть смущение, но это действительно трудно. Они не виделись примерно шесть месяцев, и Юра обязан увидеть Алтына перед началом следующего сезона.

Наконец от Отабека приходит сообщение: «Я тоже жду этого с нетерпение, Юра.»

Затем приходит смайлик-кот, и Юра прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

***

 

Волнение растет в геометрической прогрессии до самого сентября.

Что делать, если Отабеку не понравится его дом? Юра не стал бы винить его за это — это ебанная окраина Москвы, а его дом почти разваливается. На самом деле, он даже не знает, что показать Отабеку в городе — хвастаться здесь тоже, в принципе, нечем.

Он несколько раз порывался отправить Отабеку сообщение о том, что его дом сгорел или что-то вроде этого, но ни разу не решился. А потом Отабек купил билеты и отступать было уже некуда.

Сейчас, находясь в зале ожидания аэропорта он напряженно ждёт, накручивая себя ещё больше, и подрывается, за малым устояв на ногах, когда видит знакомую копну волос.

— Бека!

Он протискивается сквозь других пассажиров и на бегу прыгает в объятья Отабека. Алтын едва успевает поймать Плисецкого, роняя свою сумку на пол и удивлённо вздыхая.

— Юрий, — смеётся он, — Вау, привет.

— Я так рад видеть тебя! — смеётся Юра, отходя на пару шагов, чтобы посмотреть на казаха.

— Ты вырос, — говорит Отабек, оглядывая Плисецкого взглядом, — А также…

— Да, — отвечает Юра, — Возраст не щадит никого. Он подкрался незаметно, избил меня и забрал мой бумажник.

Он вырос почти на четыре дюйма и заметно подкачал ноги, как говорит его дед. Его волосы отрасли ещё больше — из-за нежелания куда-то ехать в такую погоды, нежели из-за желания изменить причёску. После того, как взгляд Отабека прошёлся вдоль всего его тела, он возвращается на белокурые волосы, задерживаясь там неприлично долго — это льстит Плисецкому.

— Твои волосы также заметно отросли.

— Да, — отвечает Юра, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от лица Отабека.

Алтын почти не вырос, но его плечи стали более широкими, а рельеф груди можно было разглядеть даже сквозь одежду.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — запоздало говорит Отабек.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже выглядишь замечательно.

Губы Отабека расплываются в улыбке и Юрий, не в состоянии смотреть на неё, разглядывает пол в аэропорту.

***

 

— Он действительно хреново выглядит, — говорит Юра, когда они подъезжают к домику, — Я продолжаю уговаривать дедушку, чтобы мы переехали, но…

Юра паркует старенький Volkswagen около дома, и звук, что издаёт машина, уж больно сильно похож на стон облегчения. Он избавляется от ремня безопасности, вылезая из машины.

— Ты живёшь здесь? — удивлённо спрашивает Отабек.

— Да, — отвечает Юра без гордости, — Всю свою ёбанную жизнь.

— За что Яков занимается твоими тренировками?

— Я заплатил ему сполна, как только начал соревноваться, — отвечает он, отпирая входную дверь и заходя внутрь, — Мне повезло получить его согласие. На самом деле, я до сих пор поражаюсь этому.

— Ничего себе, — восхищённо отвечает Алтын, заходя в коридор, где расположена старая лестница и несколько дверных проёмов.

— Здесь нет комнаты для гостей, но…

Отабек следует за Юрий, поднимающимся по лестнице. В самом конце коридора находится белая плотно закрытая дверь потому, что во-первых у его матери была аллергия на кошек, а во-вторых Юре было больно смотреть внутрь комнаты, постоянно вспоминая её.

Сейчас в ней убрано, кровать заправлена и на полках нет и намёка на пыль. Многие фотографии отвёрнуты, а на некоторых полках всё ещё лежали вещи его мамы. Комната была маленькая, но вполне уютная.

— Это была комната твоей мамы? — Отабек не глуп и сразу понимает.

— Да.

— Она выглядит…

— Пустой? Покинутой давным давно и только недавно вновь обретённой жителя? Да, это так.

— Это звучит угнетающе, — тихо говорит Отабек.

— Совсем нет, — пожимает плечами Юра.

— Ну, она прекрасно подходит мне, — довольно отвечает Отабек, опуская свою сумку на пол.

— Как только ты устроишься, а дедушка проснётся, мы сможет отправиться погулять в Москву, — говорит Плисецкий, прислонившись к дверной раме и улыбаясь, — Но хрен знает, сможем ли мы найти в этом дерьмовом городе что-нибудь интересное.

— Даже не покушаем? — вскидывает бровь Отабек, — Я надеялся, что у меня получится отведать настоящих русских пирожков.

— Ну, похоже, что мой дедушка поможет тебе в этом, — улыбается Юрий.

***

 

Снова быть рядом с Отабеком волнующе и восхитительно, и Юрий надеется, что это чувство никогда не пропадёт.

Если даже ему неудобно в ветхом доме Юры (Плисецкий уверен, что Отабек вырос в роскоши), то ему хватает этикета не показывать этого. Он вежлив и мочалив, так что дедушка Юры сразу же принимает его (Юра рад, но ему совершенно не нравится выслушивать «Юрочка, как ты мог не познакомить меня с этим прекрасным человеком ранее?» и прочие подобные фразы). Но, пожалуй, самым хорошим является то, что Отабеку не нужно долго показывать город, проводя экскурсии. Ему достаточно показать несколько прекрасных мест, в которых можно сделать восхитительные фотографии для Instagram.

— Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится, — говорит Юра, ухмыляясь, и наблюдая за тем, как Отабек тщательно подбирает фильтр для фотографии на фоне собора Василия Блаженного.

— Тут красиво, — отвечает он, останавливая свой выбор на Juno, отправляя фотографию в сеть (#соборвасилияблаженного, #москва, #вау), — Сейчас я жалею, что у меня не было возможности пройтись по городу, когда я был здесь в тренировочном лагере Якова.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — Юрий читает комментарии, моментально появляющиеся под фотографией, немного завидуя, что Ангелы Юрия не такие вежливые и сдержанные.

— Я был бы не против поближе познакомиться с районом, в котором ты родился, — говорит Отабек, убирая телефон в карман.

— Там совершенно не на что смотреть, уверяю.

— Совсем ничего?

— Ох, там неподалёку есть ломбард, — говорит Юра, — Есть бар, в котором любой желающий начиная с самого утра может закупиться водкой и напиться в дребезги.

— Тогда почему вы не переедете? — спрашивает Отабек.

Юрий вздыхает, облокачиваясь на стену собора.

— Я и сам не знаю, если честно, — отвечает он, — Я хотел бы. Мы хотели бы. Выигрыш с Гран При придал дал нам шанс, но…

-…, но у вас проблемы с арендой, — заканчивает Отабек.

— Это так очевидно? — вздыхает Юрий.

Отабек поднимает руку, поднося её к Юре и взъерошивая его волосы. Сердце Плисецкого делает сальто прямо в грудной клетке, а лёгкие отказываются дышать, но он поднимает голову, встречаясь с улыбкой Алтына.

— Когда имеешь дело с тобой, то ничего не может быть очевидным, — говорит он.

Юрий понимает, что совершенно потерял нить разговора. Он чувствует только как вся вселенная сосредоточена сейчас на кончиках пальцев Отабека, и как она ласкает Плисецкого, когда казах ерошит его волосы.

— Я… — начинает Юра, но не произносит больше не звука.

— Это факт. Любые теории, нормы и правила, направленные в твою сторону, становятся пустым звуком, врезаясь в стену твоей экстраординарности. Но все они подействуют на любого другого человека.

Когда молчание Юры затягивается, во взгляде Отабека зарождаются нотки беспокойства и сомнения.

— Я, эм… — говорит он, поднимая руку, — Мне стоит остановиться?

Плисецкий чувствует, как мир надламывается. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего столь прекрасного, как рука Отабека, лежащая на его волосах.

— Слушай, Юр, — продолжает Отабек, окончательно опуская руку, — Я знаю, что такое горе. Знаю как оно капля за каплей высасывает твою жизнь. Но, чтобы побороть её, достаточно лишь оставить прошлое позади и двигаться дальше.

— Двигаться дальше? Думаешь, я не пытался? — Юре наконец-то удаётся вновь включиться в разговор.

— Я знаю, что ты не пытался, — говорит он, — У тебя в кармане несколько миллионов рублей от выигрыша в Гран При, но вы до сих пор не переехали из дома где скончалась твоя мама. Ни одна её вещь за все эти годы так и не покинула этот дом, верно? Я же видел, как приводя меня в ту комнату ты смотрел на тот туалетный столик и комод так, словно в жизни не видел вещи печальнее.

— Полагаю, я всё же не столь экстраординарный, как ты думаешь, — тихо говорит Юра, чувствуя стыд, горьким комом собравшийся в горле и мешающий говорить.

— Не экстраординарный, — мотает головой Отабек, — Человек. Тоже самое было со мной поле смерти папы. Я не мог кататься на коньках в течение многих лет, потому что это напоминало мне о нём. Для меня «двигаться дальше» значило вернуться на лёд, не потому, что мне от этого было плохо, а потому, что это делало меня счастливым. Я…

Отабек тяжело вздыхает.

— Я не знаю. Я никогда не забывал твой взгляд война с того самого дня, как впервые увидел его — ты прошёл через огромное количество боли, я видел это. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив…

— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, — говорит Юрий прежде, чем осознаёт это.

Отабек замирает.

— Я… — начинает он, но замолкает. Он смотрит на Юру так, словно он стоит на краю обрыва.

— Может быть, ты прав. Возможно, мне стоит двигаться дальше. Двигаться с…

Или, может быть, сейчас он всего лишь хочет поцеловать Отабека. Но он не уверен ни в чём.

— Я запутался ещё во время Гран При, — говорит он, — Я изматывал себя. Во время тренировки я вывихнул лодыжку именно из-за этого. Из-за путанице в моей голове и, очевидно, из-за столь банальной одержимости… Я был в замешательстве. Был растерян. До тех самых пор, пока ты не ворвался в мою жизнь на том грёбанном мотоцикле, спасая меня от моих же фанаток…

Выражение лица Отабека сейчас граничит между страхом и животным голодом. Он стоит прямо напротив Юрия, оперевшись руками о стену собора, закрывая для Юры все пути к отступлению.

— И ты был таким умным и интересным, ты напомнил мне, что я люблю кататься. Я был готов остаться с тобой на всю ночь, болтая ни о чём. И я…

Отабек ладонями обхватывает его лицо и целует.

Юрий роняет телефон, который он плотно держал в одной руке, резиновый чехол телефона позволяет ему не разбиться об внешнюю сторону тротуара. Он цепляется руками за шею Отабека и целует его в ответ, пытаясь наверстать упущенное время.

Их тяжёлое дыхание, сплетающиеся языки, пальцы в его волосы — всё это заставляет Юрия чувствовать себя так, словно он горит изнутри.

Они останавливаются из-за нехватки кислорода, забыв, что надо дышать. Если и было что-то, что Юра собирался сказать, то это уже не важно. Важен лишь Отабек, прижимающий его тело к себе.

— И ты волновался об этом, очевидно, — бормочет он.

Юрий целует его во второй раз.


	6. Chapter 6

— Бека.

— Хм? — отвечает он, не отводя взгляда от экрана телефона, играя.

— Бееека.

— Юр, дай мне пройти этот уровень.

В двадцать лет Отабек Алтын находился в самом расцвете своих сил, и Юра убеждался в этом каждый день, когда Отабек приходил в его новенькую квартиру в центре Москвы. Ночью, когда они оба возвращаются после изнуряющих тренировок, приняв душ и развалившись на кровати лишь в один пижамных штанах, это было особенно сильно заметно.

Поднявшись, Юрий садится Отабеку на бёдра.

— Ну же, Юра, здесь ограничено время. Есть только…

— Я хочу заняться сексом.

Если миссией Плисецкого было отвлечь его парня, то он с успехом выполнил её. Ведь Отабек не просто отвлёкся от игры — он уронил телефон на пол, с удивлением смотря на Юру.

— Что?

— Я хочу заняться сексом, — медленнее повторяет Юрий, поднимаясь пальцами от подкаченного живота к упругой груди.

— Я… — бормочет Отабек, — Мы не…

— Мы не делали этого, — продолжает Юра, наклоняясь, — Но пора бы.

Плисецкий протяжно целует Отабека. Из-под кровати доносится печальная мелодия проигранного уровня, но никто из них не обращает на неё внимания.

— Мм, — промычал он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Юры отстраняя, — Мы не обязаны, ты знаешь. Я не хочу принуждать тебя. Если…

— Бека, я получу сегодня твой член или нет?

Алтын громко вздохнул, неожиданно подминая Юрия под себя, поцелуями опускаясь от линии челюсти, по шее, к ключицам. Юра тяжело дышит, прикрывая глаза, до боли закусывая нижнюю губу.

— У тебя такой блядски грязный рот, — бормочет казах в плечо Юры.

— Ты любишь мой блядски грязный рот.

— Господи, помоги мне. Я не могу больше.

Они вновь целуются — долго, мокро, кусая губы друг друга и сплетаясь языками.

Чувство предвкушения разрастается в груди Юрия, заставляя выгибаться и стонать.

— Нам стоит остановиться… — замирает Отабек, — По крайней мере сейчас. То есть, у нас ведь нет презервативов или…

— В ящичке тумбочки, — бормочет Юра. Отабек отодвигается, доставая небольшую коробку и возвращаясь на прежнее место.

Его реакция медленно появляется на лице — удивление.

— Как… как долго они находятся здесь?

— Пару дней, — отвечает Юрий. Отабек достаёт из коробки пачку не распакованных презервативов, — Там презервативы и смазка, я нашёл в Amazon Prime по тегу всё-что-нужно-для-первого-раза и заказал.

— Смазка уже открыта… — тихо замечает он. Юрий слишком смущён и взволнован, чтобы строить полноценные предложения, — Я пытался…

Отабек медленно поворачивается, и Юра замечает, что его зрачки почти полностью затопили радужку глаз.

— В душе обычно, — продолжает Плисецкий, — Просто, чтобы узнать, какого это.

Отабек опускается к его лицу, целуя скулу, медленно переходя на ключицы.

— И?

— Это действительно приятно, Бека, — шепчет Юра.

— Да?

Тихий стон.

Он лихорадочно кивает, быстро расправляясь с пуговицами на пижаме.

— Не сразу, но чем дольше я растягивал себя, тем приятнее было…

Ещё стон, громче.

Отабек откидывает коробку на кровать, чтобы помочь Плисецкому с его пижамой. Когда рубашка наконец распахивается, руки Отабека медленно скользят к резинке его штанов, снимая их.

Конечно они уже видели друг друга без одежды, но по большей части это происходило в раздевалке какого-нибудь магазина или после душа. Сейчас это выглядит как что-то совершенно другого уровня, как что-то более интимное. Где-то на линии живота Юры уже настолько горячо, что прохладный воздух создаёт ужасный дискомфорт

Отабек садится на его бёдра, оценивающе рассматривая его, хватаясь взглядом за каждую родинку на полуголом теле, пытаясь увековечить этот момент в памяти. Юрий прикусывает нижнюю губу, смущаясь.

— Покажешь мне? — спрашивает Отабек.

— Дай мне баночку, — тихое, еле проговаривая.

Отабек передаёт ему смазку в дрожащие от возбуждения руки, и Юрий смазывает пальцы. Плисецкий смотрит на выпирающий комочек на штанах его парня, и с новым приливом адреналина легко поднимает одну ногу вверх, сгибая и упираясь ей в стену.

Отабек издаёт низкий гортанный стон и что-то бормочет на своём языке, возбуждая Юру ещё сильнее звуком своего голоса. Юра тихо стонет.

— С каждым разом это легче и легче, Бека, — задыхаясь, тихо бормочет Плисецкий, откидывая баночку куда-то на кровать. Его пальцы блестят от смазки, — Я не смог бы узнать так много без помощи интернета, я прочитал там…

Юрий медленно вводит один палец в тугую звёздочку, аккуратно проталкивая его.

— Ахх, — стонет он, не заканчивая предложения.

— Ты самое красивое из всего, что я когда-либо видел, — бормочет Отабек, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра Юры.

— Бека, — скулит он, проталкивая палец глубже.

— Боже, просто продолжай это, ты потрясающий, — отвечает казах, и Юра энергичнее насаживается на палец, скуля, — Восхитительно…

Ещё один палец проскальзывает внутрь, растягивая «ножницами» тугие мышцы.

Правая рука Отабека перемещается с бедра на вялый член младшего — тело Юры мгновенно напрягается, пропуская через себя волну нахлынувшего удовольствия.

— Ахх… Бека!

— Какого это?

— Это так хорошо, — стонет Юра — сочетание пальцев внутри и тёплой ладони Отабека настолько приятно, что он готов расплавится, — Господи, как же это приятно.

— Позволь мне…

Юрий отводит руку в сторону, высовывая пальцы, уступая место пальцам Отабека. Он воет, закидывая голову, когда Отабек растягивает его.

— Тсс, Юра, твой дедушка…

— Этот человек пережил всю войну, засыпая под вой серен и звуки бомбёжки, так что заткнись и… — Отабек проталкивает пальцы глубже, прижимаясь к Юре сильнее, — Блядь!

— Тебе приятно?

Юрий лепечет что-то совершенно бессвязное. Бека наклоняется вперед, крепко целуя, надрачивая его член и с нарастающей скоростью вдалбливая пальцы в Юру.

— В тебе так тесно, — бормочет он, жадно целуя.

— Бека… — скулит Плисецкий, — Бека, пожалуйста.

— Ты и представить себе не можешь, как долго и как отчаянно я хотел тебя, — бормочет он растягивая его «ножницами», — Ты такой красивый, что не было и дня, когда я не хотел бы тебя.

Юрий решает, что хватит прелюдий, толкая Отабека в плечо, опрокидывая его на кровать и усаживаясь на его бёдра.

— Юра…

Юрий не отвечает. Он держит член Отабек и разрывает коробку презервативов зубами.

— Ты можешь порвать их, — тихо смеётся Отабек.

Юрий проводит мучительные двадцать секунд высвобождая предварительно смазанный презерватив, и раскатывает его по всей длине члена Отабека. Он немного приподнимается, тяжело дыша, чувствуя как смазка течёт по внутренней части бедра.

— Ты можешь сделать это настолько медленно, насколько тебе необходимо, — говорит Отабек.

У Юры даже не возникает мысли о том, что сделать это медленно.

Он совершенно не способен думать сейчас — слишком возбуждён. Глубоко вздохнув Юрий резко опускается на член своего парня.

На мгновение он выпадает из реальности.

Он большой. Намного больше, чем пальцы. И толстый.

«Ебать, он толстый» проносится в голове Юрия. Он чувствует себя чертовски феноменально.

— Бека, — выдыхает Юрий. Руки Отабека находятся на его талии, — Блядь, блядь…

Он начинает раскачивать бедрами. Жжение, давление, тепло — он мог привыкнуть к этому. Юра двигает бедрами, чтобы выбрать лучший угол и…

— Ебать!

Всё его тело вздрагивает. Волна удовольствия настолько сильна, что она на самом деле парализует его на мгновение.

— Ох, — вздыхает Отабек, — Тебе приятно? Это то место?

— Бека…

Отабек приподнимается, еле целуя, а затем переворачивает его. Сейчас у них одно желание на двоих — трахаться, трахаться, трахаться.

— Бека!

— Здесь хорошо, Юра? — мурлычет ему в ухо Отабек, хотя Юрий едва может услышать его из-за звука собственного сердца в ушах и отголосков жестоких, глубоких толчок внутри него, — Тебе приятно, котёнок?

Юрий понимает, что скоро кончит — очень скоро, и он кладёт руку себе на член, медленно водя ей.

— Мне также так хорошо, Юра, — бормочет он, и он так близко к концу, что мир вокруг буквально плывёт, — Боже, в тебе так приятно…

— Беека… — стонет Юрий, выгибаясь, — Я…

Отабек сжимает спинку кровати обеими руками и увеличивает темп. Тело Юрия напрягается, изгибаясь дугой и он обильно кончает — он выпадает из реальности, почти срывая голос от стонов. Ему кажется, что он умирает и возрождается вновь всего за несколько секунд и, возможно, так и есть.

— Юра, — сдавленно стонет Отабек, и Юрий с запозданием чувствует тонкую пульсацию внутри него, — Юра, господи…

Через несколько минут, или, возможно, через несколько часов Юрий возвращается к чему-то вроде осознанности. В какой-то момент Отабек выходит из его тела и падает рядом с ним.

— Я такой идиот, — хрипит Юрий. Он закрывает лицо обеими руками, — Я не могу поверить, что я так долго ждал!

Отабек отвечает хриплым смехом.

— Мы могли бы сделать это много лет назад, — говорит Юрий, — Годы, Бека!

— Ты не был готов, — посмеивается Отабек, — Кроме того, у нас есть целая жизнь, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Юрий вздыхает. Отабек перекатывается, ложась к нему лицом.

— И всё же, нам следует избежать секса перед выступлениями.

— Согласен, — неохотно говорит Юрий. Его поясница уже начинает болеть.

Кончики пальцев касаются его челюсти. Юрий поворачивает голову в сторону, подставляясь под ласку. Волосы Отабека зализаны от пота, и он, улыбаясь, наклоняется и целует его.

— Это мое воображение, — тихо говорит Отабек в губы Юрия, — Или прямо сейчас ты очень счастлив?

Юра уверен, что он счастлив.

***

 

Всё, чего он добился за последние три года — переезд в Москву, личный и профессиональный баланс. Но всё же Юрий чувствует, что есть одна вещь, которая осталось невыполненной.

— Ты уверен, что готов к этому? — спрашивает Отабек, следуя за Юрой и оставляя после себя след из запотевшего дыханья.

— Не совсем, — признаётся Юрий, убирая руки в карманы пальто, — Я просто… Я должен.

— Ты не обязан, если не готов к этому.

Снега выпало действительно много — почти по колени. Но Юрий знает где следует идти, чтобы не провалится в сугроб, ведь прежде он тысячи раз ходил по этим холмам.

— Это не… — тяжело вздыхает он, — Помнишь как ты впервые вернулся на каток после смерти своего отца? Это тоже самое для меня.

Юрию не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять выражение лица Отабека — он уже слишком хорошо его знает. Отабек хмурится.

— Всё верно, — отвечает Отабек.

Под деревом, в нижней части холма, в полумиле от места, где стоит маленький ветхий дом, есть гранитное надгробие, заваленное в снегу и видимое лишь наполовину.

АННА НИКОЛАЕВНА ПЛИСЕЦКАЯ. ЛЮБИМАЯ МАТЬ. 1968-2012.

 

Юрий выдыхает. Он устанавливает портативные колонки в верхней части надгробия и засовывает туда свой телефон, после медленно надевая коньки.

Когда он переобулся, Отабек уже ждет его на льду. Озеро кажется намного меньше, чем-то, что он помнит.

Отабек внимательно следит за лицом Юрия, как он переступает через сугроб и скользит по поверхности к нему.

— Готов? — спрашивает его Отабек, и Юрий кивает.

Музыка* начинается, она немного приглушенна из-за снега, но здесь отличное эхо. Они начинают танцевать.

Юрий сам поставил эту хореографию, и хотя он сказал Отабеку, чтобы тот не тратил слишком много времени, чтобы запомнить всё — они оба участвуют на Гран При, в конце концов — он усердно работал, чтобы запомнить каждый жест.

Так как он знал, что никогда не увидит конкуренции, Юрий сделал её современной, но довольно нетрадиционной, грустной, но с надеждой, медленной, но с энергией. Танец полон спинов, поддержек и тройных прыжков.

Ничего банального, другими словами.

Но это все равно истощает его.

Отабек поднимает его у него над головой, опуская вокруг его спины в низкий провал, слегка замедляясь и медленно, как музыка, замирают.

Юрий держит глаза закрытыми. Он боится открыть их.

— Юра?

Он ожидал почувствовать себя полным какого-то ангельское наслаждения? Или, возможно, камень должен был подняться с его плеч?

— Юра…

Руки Отабека обхватывают его лицо, а пальцы смахивают слезы Юрия, не позволяя тем упасть на лицо.

Юрий сгибается, уткнувшись в грудь Отабека. У него начинается истерика, слёзы ручьём льются по его щекам. 

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет Отабек, — Всё хорошо, Юра.

Отабек держит его, когда Юрий оседает на лед. Они становятся на колени вместе, забывая обо всём, кроме снега и дыша от их собственных вдохов.

Не было никакого ангельского наслаждения, и груз всё ещё на его плечах. Но есть кое-что ещё. Маленькое, болезненное чувство разливается по его телу. Это что-то вроде исцеления, понимает Юрий, и что-то вроде освобождения.

— Я скучаю по ней, — рыдает он.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Отабек.

— Я скучаю по ней так сильно, Бека. Я…

Это больно — быть здесь. Больно видеть это. Но даже сейчас, когда он сидит, рыдая на льду, Юрий знает, что он вернется в следующем году сюда — на пруд под деревом у подножья холма, и он будет кататься на коньках для своей матери снова, потому что это важно, и это имеет значение.

И, возможно, в следующем году, это будет не так больно.

Может быть, со временем, это будет не больно.


End file.
